batmanfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bruce Wayne (mailjesuru's continuity)
Bruce Wayne is a playboy billionaire and the richest citizen in Gotham City. By night, he is secretly the vigilante known as "The Batman". History Batman is a superhero and masked vigilante. Born Bruce Wayne in Gotham City to doctor and candidate for mayor, Thomas Wayne, and advocate for the mentally ill, Martha Arkham. Bruce was raised by his parents until they were gunned down by an unknown mugger. He was left in the care of his guardian and former Royal Marine, Alfred Pennyworth , who became his butler and trained him to avenge his parent's deaths. He became the Batman to strike fear into the hearts of criminals and find out who killed his parents. Early life Bruce Wayne was born in Gotham City to Thomas Wayne and his wife Martha Arkham. Bruce had a very normal life until his parents were murdered by a mugger and he was left in the care of his guardian and ex-royal marine Alfred Pennyworth who trained him to avenge his parents. During his teenage years he befriended Jessica Dent and her twin brother Harvey Dent. At some unknown point when Bruce was a teenager he attempted to enter his parents tomb, but ended up being chased away by bats. He ran in till he ended up in a storage area that contained multiple items owned by Alfred, which held an ancient armor covered in bat insignias. Becoming Batman After years of being trained by Alfred in martial arts, science, and criminology, Bruce decided it was time to avange his parents' murder's. His first night out, he simply wore a black jumpsuit with gear and weilded two knives for climbing and fighting. To hide his identity, he wore only a ski mask. That night, he foned in on a man who had just purchased drugs, and beat his down into the concrete, leaving him bleeding. He left, not knowing weather or not if the man was alive, nor if the mans crime fit his punnishment. From that moment on, he swore he'd never take a life, and vowed to not use guns, to honnor his parents' memory. Upon ariving back at Wayne manor, he decided his costume must be able to strike terror into the hearts of criminals. Remembering the mausoleum incident yeaars back, he decided to take up the image of a bat, the same creature that had frightened him as a child. He had Lucius Fox, a small time employee at Wayne Industries,help him fix his grapnol, aswell as make him baterangs. He took to the streets once more as The Batman. Dark Year One Arc Durring his first year as Batman, his main goal was to get revenge on his parents' killer. He began to investigate Roman Sionis' gang, aswell as the Mayor, Oswald Cobblepot. He found nothing that tied either of them to the murder. However, he did find leads to who the murderer really was. He followed these leads and found a man named Joe Chill, who was currently living out of Gotham's limits, after what he'd done, and had become an alchaholic. Upon learning that his parents died due to sheer bad luck, Bruce decided to use the Batman to war on all crime. He returned to Gotham, and vowed to take down Sionis' gang. At first, he and the police were at odds untill Killer Croc, a serial killer on Sionis' & Cobblepot's payroll, kidnapped Lt.Gordon's daughter Barbra. Batman helped rescue her, leading Lt.Gordon to begin to trust Batman. Mayor Cobblepot was getting worried about how close Batman was coming to the truth, and had FBI Special Crimes Agent Edward Nygma called into Gotham to catch the Batman. Nygma enlisted the help of Sionis to break out some of the most dangerous inamtes at Blackgate prison to start a crime wave in an attempt to draw out Batman. It partially worked, but in the end, Batman just ended up crippling Nygma and stopping all the criminals. He managed to catch Sionis aswell as get dirt on Cobblepot to the police, leading to his impeachment and arrest. The mayor position was taken by Assistant DA Harvey Dent's twin sister, Jessica Dent. Description Phisical Characteristics Bruce has slightly long black hair, and dark blue eyes. He tends to dress in all black, and commonly wears a black trench coat, over his suit. He is tallish with an avarage, slightly athletic build, but not overly muscular. Persoanlity On the surface, Bruce acts like a typical playboy billionair,aswell as being very generous, donating to several charities, and showing concern/ethusiasm for his company, and shows inetrest in its endevors. Underneath his amsk, however, he is dark, sullen, and angry. He has anger issues, aswell as spontanious fits of rage. He tends to lash out at people, mainly Alfred, and will occatioanlly retreat to the Bat-cave for long periods of time, not speaking to anyone, even Alfred. He has a strong sense of justice, and a burning hatred for all crime. Equipment/Gear The Bat-suit Bruce's bat suit in this universe consists of a black leater jumpsuit, with a kevlar vest underneath it. He has on GI Jungle boots, aswell as a nomex fire hood, with a balistic mask molded into the shape of the classic batman mask. He has on black nilon/rubber/leather gloves and spiked gauntlets. His cape is made of fire retardent fabric, and attaches to his gauntlets, gvivng the impression of wings. On the front of his cape is a metal bat-symbol. He also has on a balck "ninja" utility belt. He also has a motercycle helmet with bat-ears on it. Grapnol Batman has a grapnol that he made himself, to allow him to latch onto buildings, and give the impression of flight. Baterangs He has metal throwing stars in the shape of bats. These were made for him by lucious fox. Bat-iPhone This just a regular iPhone, black in color. However, it was bought with cash and modifyed by Bruce to connect to any nearby wifi/satalite signal, so he could use it as Batman without having it tracked by any of the normal phone service companies. Sonic Device He has a little device that emits a high-frequency noise, simmialr to that of a Bat. It is used to strike terror into the eharts of his enimies, aswell as occatioanlly call in bats. EMP Frequency Dissruptor He also carries a frequency dissruptor, which he uses to temporarilly screw with technology, such as security cameras and lights. Trivia *The batsuit was inspired by the one from Beware The Batman, aswell as the book Batman:Earth one. *It was also aprtially inspired by Celty Serulston from Durarara. *This Batman from my own persoanl reboot. Gallery Hqdefault.jpg|batman Tumblr m9p169wNN91qmh1j8o1 1280.png|batman Captura-de-pantalla-2012-11-24-a-las-12-11-35.png|batman Bruce Wayne (1).png|Bruce Wayne Bruce Wayne (4).jpg|bruce wayne Bruce Wayne (3).jpg|First Night Batman Earth-Two 0004.jpg|bat-suit inspiration Batman cape.jpg|bat-suit inspiration Batman Earth-1 001.jpg|bat-suit inspiration 1aa7114f8b7de4c15c10de67793ed979.jpg|Bruce in the bat-suit X Category:Mailjesuru's Continuity Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Batman Category:Heroes Category:Vigilantes Category:Male Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Mailjesuru2